Red Roses and Seduction
by Fiery Mage
Summary: R&R THE DEBATE HAS BEEN SOLVED ON THE Chun LiVega pairing... so my story can have an ending. The story is about Vega abducting Chun Li & their relationship that forms. There are twist turns, sex, drugs and Ryu is in it too! REALLY RATED R!
1. Sleeping Beauty

He crouched in the darkness on a nearby roof. In only a matter of minutes his prey would be in his sites. The night air was cool despite it was a warm spring evening. It only added to his enjoyment. Vega felt exhilarated and could barely contain his anticipation. He looked through his binoculars observing the furniture inside the apartment across from him.  
  
A soft wind brushed his long hair; it made him think of her touch. He took the binoculars from his eyes and looked at his watch. "She will be home any minute now," he sighed to himself. Then as if on cue the lights in the apartment were switched on. "At last!" He watched as she put her keys on the table and let her long silky hair down. The show was beginning; he sat back and watched. She took off her shoes and blazer; then she went into her bedroom. The woman did not know someone was watching her every move in her apartment. He watched as her hands ran all over her body. She unbuttoned her blouse, then slipped out of her skirt and stockings. It was only a matter of time when the show will be over, he thought. By now the woman was only wearing lacy black underware. She then threw her hair over one shoulder and turned to face the window. The curtain closed leaving only her silhouette. "You are simply beautiful, Miss Xiang," Vega licked his lips.  
  
The game was afoot; all he had to do was watch for his opportunity. Finally she walked out of her bedroom wearing a pair of deep purple silk pajamas and her hair was tied back in a ponytail. Vega was please with her clothing selection. The telephone rang; she hesitated to answer, but she picked it up. Vega could not hear the conversation, but he knew it was from someone she had an intimate relationship with. She smiled and twisted a loose strand of hair between her fingertips. Her free hand reached for the remote and turned on the television. She turned off the lights and sat on the sofa. It because obvious to Vega that she was not going to end her conversation anytime soon.  
  
***  
  
She hung up the telephone and walked over to the refrigerator. Vega hoped she was going to select the drink he had laced with tranquilizers. She had. He knew all of Chun Li's habits after watching her for a month. Her biggest habit was that she would always relax with a cup of herbal tea after she came home from work. Vega had deduced that she would select a pitch of herbal ice tea since it was a warm evening. She poured a tall glass of the tea. "Soon, very soon my lovely," he whispered to her from afar."  
  
***  
  
An old B&W movie came on television. Chun Li loved B&W movies; she adored the classics the most, but no movie could phase her tonight. She was stressed out from work and most of all she missed Ryu. He left her a month ago to enter a tournament away in Japan, but took time to call her every now and then. Fighting was his life, but she really wondered what part she played in his life. Her questions were only answered with more questions when she tried to answer them herself. Chun Li knew that she did not fully understand him, but she loved him with all of her heart. She always believed that love was the most important thing in life, like the love of a parent and child, brother and sister, and between man and woman. A tear almost streamed down her face; both her parents were dead; she was an only child and Ryu treated her second to everything in his life.  
  
The movie's dramatic music brought her out of her thoughts. Her drink was getting warm. She took a sip. It was a bit watery since the ice was melting, but there was nothing out of the ordinary about it. She then found the remote and turned off the television; the movie was not interesting her. By the door she retrieved her briefcase and poured over her files. She figured if she threw herself in her work she would not feel as lonely.  
  
She was still stressed so she put on soothing music. Chun Li selected an imported Madonna CD from her Drowned World Tour. She then powered up her laptop then continued to read her files. After a half hour she was starting to feel tired. Her vision began to blur. The words in front of her started to jumble up and fly off the ends of the paper. Chun Li sat down the empty glass on her coffee table, without a coaster, something she rarely ever did. She fell back on the sofa; everything around her started to close in and fade to black.  
  
***  
  
The game has ended. He climbed off the roof and leaped onto the nearby fire escape of her apartment. Quickly he opened her balcony door, which she had unlocked to get air. The room smelled of lilacs. Vega had not noticed a bouquet of lilacs she had sitting on the table by the door. It was obvious that she tossed them aside as if they were nothing at all. "They are not worthy of you," he whispered over her. "You deserve only red roses because red is the color of passion. Lilacs are merely just pretty with no real purpose about them." Just then she started to stir; Vega did not know what to do. Gently he brushed her bangs out of her eyes. She then relaxed as if she yielded to his touch. Vega smiled; before him was his predator which became his prey. As she slept; she looked so innocent and angelic. Her beauty had impressed him for a little while. Now that the game was over, it was time for him to claim his prize.  
  
He picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. Then he closed the balcony door and went down the fire escape to his car.  
  
***  
  
Author's note: I'm a dark writer, always has and always will be. Chapter 1 is short, but I promise the following chapters will not be. Oh yeah, as always give plenty of feedback. I'm a bit confused about the rating of this story; I have seen rated R movies with this kind of stuff in it, but it can also be NC17 since I do know what happens in chpts 2 & 3.  
  
*** 


	2. Tiedup & Bound

Brief Author's Note: Geez, you guys like my story. Wow, everyone virtually forgot about the other story I wrote. Honestly I wasn't planning to update this fic (it started out as a debate) anytime soon, but since you all insisted here is chapter 2... I'm still writing chapter 4 and going to begin chapter 5. Oh yeah this does get darker so just to warn you... THIS CHAPTER CAN OFFEND YOU!!!  
  
***  
  
The light was so bright; she opened her eyes and turned her head. At that moment Chun Li realized she could not move so she started to panic. She wanted to shield her eyes with her hands, but found her hands were bound tightly. The sun continued to shine on her; she realized she was not at home since she closed the curtains when she was undressing in her bedroom. "Where am I," she tried to look around, but saw her head was bound to the chair she was placed in. She thought about screaming, but who would hear it? The person who abducted her had obviously planned her kidnapping and confinement meticulously down to every detail. For the first time Chun Li was at the mercy of her captor.  
  
***  
He knew it was about time for the drugs to wear off. His anticipation was welling up. He had been plotting to take her for over a month. Now she was in the guest bedroom tied to a chair. He took a long stem rose from a nearby vase and went to check on her.  
  
She was awake. "Who is there?" She asked.  
"It's me senorita," Vega replied. "Buenos dias, sleep well?" Chun Li froze; she seemed to recognize the voice.  
"Vega?" She replied softly. "Is that you?"  
"Yes, it is I?"  
"What am I doing here?"  
"You are my guest senorita."  
"It looks more like I'm your prisoner."  
"Appearances can be deceiving."  
"Then why am I tied to this chair?" Chun Li replied. Vega laughed. The answer was an obvious one.  
"Let's say to keep the peace. I don't want you breaking that chair over my head or anything."  
"Cute," she said with bitter irony." Now let me go."  
"Not right now."  
"What do you plan to do?" She asked, "I am a detective at Interpol. If you even think about killing me they will track you down and bring you to your final justice." She threatened.  
"A woman of my own heart, but senorita as much as I love your conversation, you are in a situation where you cannot make any threats." He walked over to her; she recoiled to his approach as he expected. He offered her the rose. "But don't worry I won't hurt you, well maybe just a little, but I think you will like it." He took the rose and stroked her face with it. His sick smile made Chun Li's expression turn cold.  
"Keep your hands off me! Don't touch me." She commanded.  
"I haven't touched you." He took the rose and stroked her neck down her semi-opened shirt and into her cleavage.  
"Why are you doing this?" She asked.  
"Why not," he replied. "You tracked me all over the world when I use to work in the Shadowloo. Sometimes you found me and we fought. I sometimes narrowly won and escaped, but I loved the challenge you offered me. Those were good times then, you and me."  
"You and me," she repeated.  
"Yes," he replied. "You were so busy trying to track Bison through me, I'm not surprised you ignored our relationship."  
"Relationship," she repeated again.  
"Yes, you hunted me and I loved it. I liked the thrill of the chase, the matching of minds and fist. Sometimes I let you catch me just to fight you. You were so brave, fierce and beautiful." He smiled in her face. "I adore you."  
"You are sick," she replied. She struggled against her restraints. "When I get lose you will pay," she replied.  
"Do you want me to untie you?" He asked her. She did not reply, but her expression answered instead. "As you wish," he replied. Vega kissed her on the cheek softly, and then untied her. He took a step back, expecting her attack. Chun Li sprang up, but as she was about to punch Vega she fell over. Quickly he caught her.  
"Let me go," she protested.  
"If I let you go, you will fall to the floor," he whispered in her ear.  
"I don't care," she pushed him, but he did not let her go. Gently he sat her on the chair. "What did you do to me?" She asked.  
"I went into your apartment while you was at work put a little something in your drink."  
"What?"  
"It was the ice tea in your refrigerator."  
"Monster," she hissed at him, but he did not reply. Vega started to unbutton her pajama top. At first she did not know what to do. "Stop," she protested and tried to scratch his face, but every time she struck he knocked her hands away. "No," she pleaded, but it was to no avail. He removed her shirt, then her pans and stripped her naked. She started to cry anticipating the worst. Slowly Vega drew back and looked at her.  
"I am not going to take advantage of you," Vega replied. He wiped away her tears. Chun Li looked into his steel blue eyes; she did not know whether to believe him. She knew she was totally under his control. He was still smiling at her; then he put her head on his shoulder and stroked her hair. The motions were only a small comfort to her; she was still afraid. He then picked her up and carried out of the room.  
  
***  
  
Everything was going as planed; he put Chun Li in the tub. She was still too weak from the drugs to fight him, but it was a matter of time before they totally wore off. She then folded her hands, trying to shield her nakedness from him. He lifted her hair and threw it over her shoulder and washed her back. "Would you like privacy?" He asked. She nodded. "Alright, I will respect your wishes."  
"Thank you," she replied.  
"You are welcomed," he smiled back at her. "Your modesty is proof of your virtues." She stared at him, not knowing what to reply. He then licked his lips slowly showing off his long tongue. She raised an eyebrow. "You are lucky, of all the women I could have taken here I chose you."  
"Lucky?" She laughed, "You drugged and abducted me."  
"Don't tell me you don't like it, your heart is pounding, your adrenaline is going and you haven't screamed."  
"You are incorrigible," she replied.  
"Yes, I am," he gave a witty smile. "You truly are beautiful. When was the last time someone gave you a compliment" "None of your business," she rebuffed. "I get compliments plenty of times."  
"Of course," he replied dryly. "Can I call you Chun or do you wish to keep up the formalities and prefer me to call you Miss Xiang?" She did not reply. He then shut the door between them. She was behaving as he expected; he planned to win her over little by little.  
  
***  
  
She finished her bath and put on a robe. Then it occurred to her she did not know where her room was located and that was assuming she had her own room. It took all her courage to step out in the hallway to look for Vega. "He said, he would not hurt me," she chanted it like a prayer. "He said he would not hurt me." She felt as if she was going to cry, but her fear slowly turned into confidence. She realized it was all just a twisted game to him. The drugs were nearly out of her body; she was now more stable on her feet. "He is not going to hurt me, "she whispered and stopped her prayer. But why has he brought me here and what does he want?" She took a few steps. Finally she found him.  
"I see you are much stronger. Care from some breakfast?"  
"Where's my room?"  
"Here let me show you. Your room is across the hall from my room."  
"Oh yes, one more thing."  
"Yes," he replied. "Name it." "Now that you have brought me here and I see you thought your plan through, I would like to know what am I going to wear? Surely you don't know my dress size."  
"Yes, I do. I have been observing you from some time now," he replied. "All the clothes I bought for you are in the room."  
  
***  
  
Vega noticed Chun Li found her confidence; an hour ago she would not have put any questions to him. He knew things would get more interesting once the drugs lost its effect. He showed Chun Li to he room. She looked around studying her surroundings. He moved the chair she was once tied to and replaced it with a small table in the corner, which held a bouquet of roses. The sun shone in her room causing it to look more appealing. She walked over to the window and drew back the curtains farther. The added light brought new dimensions to her features causing her to look doll like to him. Her skin seemed to be made of porcelain, her eyes glittered like bright pools of obsidian with dripping jet black hair to match. Vega stared at her. He had not noticed the grace in which she performed the most mundane task. It was a grace he had all but thought did not exist after a dreadful night in April. She turned to face him, but he did not notice nor cared what she had to say.  
"Where am I?" She asked, but he did not reply. Then he put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Where do you want to be?" Chun Li did not answer. Her silence was understandable. "You are on an uncharted island located in the Pacific. The precise longitude and latitude evades me right now."  
"Oh," she replied.  
"Yes this island estate use to belong to Bison. I preferred to work here in this desolate tropical environment because I found it most relaxing."  
"Are there any natives?" She asked. Vega nodded his head.  
"Most of them speak a Creole dialect; the few that can speak Spanish and English are the servants. He then noticed that Chun Li kept her back to him. He thought she was afraid, but he could not read her.  
"What's going to happen with me?" He did not reply, but quietly turned around and exited the room.   
"Everything will slowly be revealed to you soon enough, " he replied.  
  
Chun Li sluggishly dressed in her room. She was unsure of her next move; she wanted to believe that Vega was telling the truth. Where would she escape to; how would she escape? Vega was a very formidable foe in the past; she could not understand his present actions. He was a mad man despite he worse the mask of a gentleman. She slipped on her sneakers and went exploring her ornate prison. The estate was huge; she felt like she walking around a mall. Despite the estate was fully furnished it lacked the telephones, computers or any other communication device. When she saw this; she felt a wave of sorrow coming, but refused to give in. Chun Li fully understood was trapped with a Vega; but if she kept a clear head everything could work out well. She looked out of a nearby window. The sun had not risen to the highest point in the sky so she figured it was not noon yet. Her stomach rumbled; she then remembered that she had not eaten since yesterday's quick lunch. She was hungry, but not hungry enough to have breakfast with Vega. She figured by the time she finished exploring and found the kitchen on her own Vega would not be there, but she was wrong.  
  
***  
  
"I wondered when you would be coming this way."  
"I was just," she replied, but he did not allow her to finish her sentence.  
"Exploring," he answered, "I assumed you would," he smiled confidently. "What do you think of the estate?"  
"It's big," she answered, "It's about the size of a shopping mall."  
"Wait till you go outside and see the grounds." She did not reply, but grimaced.  
"What is wrong?" He asked.  
"Interpol will come looking for me when I don't show up for work and don't answer the phone."  
"Don't worry Miss Xiang, you are officially on vacation. Do you know that you haven't taken off you job after wining the tournament. I know your boss made a polite suggestions to you since you are one of his best agents. So when he saw your request for vacation time he was all to glad to give it to you.  
"But how?"  
"What is that saying? Oh yes! You can't see the forest through the trees? You sign over hundreds of papers a day so one paper would not mean anything to you. After that, everything else is history." He replied. A servant then sat down a plate of Belgian waffles and a cup of green tea. "Now you are all mine. I hope you like your breakfast; I know you like waffles and green tea." He watched her cautiously eat. Vega knew she did not fully trust him just yet. "After breakfast I will give you an official tour of the place if you like." Chun Li still did not respond. She quietly drank her tea and ignored his stares.  
  
Vega watched her from across the table. There was delicateness about her, despite her muscular form. It made him think back to a long forgotten childhood memory. The memory was of his mother. He gazed at her wondering what would have made his father destroy his mother. Vega remembered hearing his mother crying, but when he walked to her bedroom door his father came out. "Why is Mommy crying?" He asked.  
"There was a lesson to be learned from all this, the weak get crushed. That is the way of things." His father replied. He then took his son by the hand and led him away from his mothers sobs. Vega remembered father was drunk at the time because even as a boy he could identify liquor's distilled odor. The memory the faded. He then looked at Chun Li; the cries of his mother had faded away. Just seeing her brought him some comfort.  
"You can call me Fabio instead of my family name. It is too formal for us Ms. Xiang." He walked over to her chair. She froze. He sensed her restraint and hesitation, but gently stroked her hair. "I don't want to be your enemy." Chun Li did not reply. Vega saw her expression did not change so he left her sitting at the table alone.  
  
***  
  
As days turned into weeks and weeks went by Chun Li tried to understand Vega and his plans for her. It became very obvious that Vega was not of sound mind. She did her best to avoid him, but she knew her only means of escape lied with him. The morning was still young and she knew Vega was waiting for her like he did every day. She slipped into a blue dress she found in the closet. Slowly she parted her hair and twisted it into two buns. As she went to have breakfast with Vega, something caught her eye. She walked by the living-room several times, but this time she noticed something. There was a painting of a couple. The man was in his late forties with graying at the temples and the woman in her mid to late twenties with long blonde hair. Chun Li figured that she must have been his daughter. The man in the picture looked like a heavy drink, the artist did not flatter him. His bloated reddened face and glassy one-dimensional eyes showed years of drinking. As she looked over the picture she saw that there was something melancholy about it, despite painting was very ornate and beautiful. Neither subject looked happy, the woman in particular. She looked restrained and had such a morbid gaze. Chun Li noticed her lips were slightly parted as if she wanted to protest. Just looking at the picture caused a chill down her spine. The morbid look in the woman's eyes made Chun Li identify with her. As she gazed at the picture she could almost feel her suffering so much so that she did not see Vega had come into the room. "I wonder who they are," she asked herself.  
"They are my parents," he replied. Chun Li was startled and turned to face him. "It was painted by a local no name artist before I was born." Chun Li turned back to face the painting, but Vega took her hand and lead her to the breakfast table.  
  
***  
  
After breakfast he escorted Chun Li to the patio. She did not protest. "You have been so quiet this morning."  
"I have?" She asked, "I did not realizes I was." Vega smiled at her. She felt somewhat at ease with him for the first time. She returned the smile. His cold steel blue eyes softened, she found herself looking at Vega in a different light. "You have not said much yourself," she replied.  
"Neither of us are in a talkative mood," he answered. "How about we introduce ourselves all over a gain. We can start over."  
"So tell me about yourself," Chun Li asked. Vega was surprised she wanted to hold a conversation with him.  
"What do you want to know? You have a long file on me back in your office."  
"Yes," she replied, "That is true, but it's nothing like talking to the person." He looked at her; she was blushing. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you find Bison and how did he recruit you?"  
"Bison found me; it's that simple. I didn't know of him then, but he's that kind of man who can find anyone anywhere." He studied Chun Li's expression. She was compliant, but he knew how she felt about the subject matter. "Let's talk about something else. Working for Bison was a waste of my time. He paid me handsomely and I did get this place, but other than that I have nothing else to show." Her expression did not change. "How's working for Interpol?"  
"I don't know. I was kidnapped so I haven't been to work lately."  
"Miss Xiang, forgive me for drugging and abducting you."  
"You have got to be kidding," she smirked. "Is this enough conversation? It seems you know everything thing about me and I don't know anything about why I am here."  
"PMS?" He asked.  
"You have some nerve," she replied, "I want to go home!"  
"And you will," Vega replied. "You are here as my guest." He took her hand. "Smile, you have such a pretty smile." She smiled. "Now let's see senorita if I can get you to do that more often."  
"May I go now?"  
"Don't go too far, I want to show you the island. He gestured to her. 


	3. Will Not Be Forsaken

Later on that night Vega sat alone in his study contemplating his next move. He thought about taking Chun Li to see the locals. The locals in their shanty village were very friendly; he figured they would treat them both as royalty. He wanted things to be perfect for his seduction of the world's strongest woman. His wooing so far was of no avail, but an idea might turn the tide. He drank down his glass of whiskey. As he finished off the glass he looked at his parent's portrait. Vega always wondered why he kept that picture around since he hated his father so much. His father was not only an ugly man, but a cold-hearted scoundrel who disrespected his in-laws and made his wife's married life miserable. Vega closely studied his mother's expression; her eyes seemed so life like. Her life was cut short not too long after the portrait was completed; she was a girl about seventeen years old in the picture. She was in her mid-twenties when she disappeared from Vega's life. He hated his father for abusing his mother and ultimately taking her away from him. He turned out the lamp beside his chair and sat in the dark; he could not no longer look at the portrait. He poured himself another glass of whiskey.  
  
***  
  
Chun Li could not sleep; she despised her helplessness. The night was late. She figured that everyone was asleep so she went down stair and saw Vega sitting alone in the dark. His form at first was not easy to detect; he was slumped down in his chair. Vega was so deep in thought he did not know she was in the room. She hesitated, but made her presence known. She was standing by his chair when he heard her approach. Vega saw her. The moment was entrancing. When she called him, he lost his train of thought. She put her hand on the arm of his chair. "Ms. Xiang, I thought you were asleep. Did I wake you?" She shook her head.  
"I couldn't sleep," she replied. "I was just walking around when I saw you in here." Vega did not know whether she drank, but he offered her a glass of whiskey without saying a word. She accepted, but stared at him. There was something about him she had never seen before. Chun Li continued to remain quiet. She sat on the footstool by the chair cupping the whiskey glass in her hands. There was an uneasy feeling in the room. Vega turned his attention to her. His steel blue eyes gazed at her. She finally saw the suffering in his eyes.  
"What are you thinking about," he asked.  
"You," she replied.  
"Me?" His lips formed a grin.  
"I don't understand you," she replied. "I don't even know where I fit into your plans." He looked back at the portrait. The room was dark, but he could still make out the couple in the picture. Chun Li took a sip out of the glass. The foul liquor made her gag; she was barely about to swallow it.  
"I like you, Ms. Xiang. I want to spend time in your company." He paused, 'to have the world's strongest woman as a companion would be quite an accomplishment for me."  
"All this was to get my attention?" She asked. "There are better ways to do that you know."  
"Of course there are but, I couldn't just walk up to you and ask you out on a date." She did not respond. "I needed to do something that would get your attention and bring you around to me."  
"So drugging and abducting me was your idea?" She replied bitterly. "Besides I am engaged to someone and he means a lot to me."  
"I know he means a great deal to you, but do you mean that much to him?" She nodded. "Think about it Miss. Xiang. Where is he now?"  
"I don't know, but he is probably thinking about me," she rebuffed.  
"Oh really," he smiled. "When I'm in a match I'm thinking about the fight. I am studying my opponent, only the beautiful ones can go the distance with me." He looked over at Chun Li and away from his parent's portrait. "Do you know why?" Chun Li did not respond. He looked at her expression; she was not responsive. "You are beautiful; has Ryu ever told you that?" She did not respond; Vega leaned closer. "I thought not. I don't know what you see in that man."  
"Ryu is a good man and your are right, but he's not all about looks. He has helped me a great deal."  
"Your past?" Vega asked; Chun Li only nodded.  
"I was so thirsty for vengeance, I neglected everything in my life just for Bison. When I defeated Bison with Ryu's guidance I saw that my anger always clouded my judgment which made me no match for him. All he had to do was play with my anger and I would defeat myself." She smiled thinking of her fiancé. "But when I defeated Bison and brought him to justice I thought I would be happy, but realized I had lost my reason for existing."  
"Let me guess Ryu came back into your life again right?"  
"Yes, and he challenged me to see the bigger picture to life something I had not seen before until then."  
"Is that really love?"  
"Yes," she replied without hesitation. "I love him very much."  
"But does he really love you? Your actions speak louder than words."  
"Do you love me then," she asked indignantly; Vega was caught off guard by her question. "Then how can you question him?"  
"I want to love you," he replied. "You deserve much more than what he has to offer. A woman of your caliber should be appreciated. Has Ryu ever taken you anywhere? But then again where can he go dressed the way he does? All he ever wears is that old white gi and red bandanna."  
"I broke him out of that a while back. When he's not in a tournament he wears really worn jeans and a tee shirt." Chun Li replied; Vega could not help but laugh.  
"I never would have known." He smiled; he saw her smiling as well. "Ryu is just some karate imbecile with some wild ambitions. He will never appreciate you because all he does is run to the ends of the world to fight any fool who will get into an arena with him." He saw Chun Li's eyes soften, he didn't know if she was going to cry. Chun Li knew Vega was right about their relationship, but she did not want to give in to him. "We would be a good match you and me," he caressed her face. "I'm a lover and a fighter." Chun Li was transfixed and remained staring at Vega. Deep down she did long to be held, caressed and appreciated. Ryu was a good man with a kind heart, but how could their relationship be happy when the fight would always be there beckoning to him. For the first time since they had been together she questioned the love they shared. She did not notice that Vega took her hands at first; the warmth of his hands startled her. She had figured they were cold like his stare.  
"Vega," she replied, but he hushed her. He took the glass out of her hands and sat it down beside him. His hands closed back over hers.  
"No, no call me Fabio," he whispered. Chun Li tensed up. She knew after that night things would change between them. Vega pulled her to him. Slowly he reached up and let her hair down. She felt it fall on her back and brush the sides of her face. His hands went down in front of her nightgown. Then he undid each tiny button, but she stopped him.  
"We shouldn't," she replied. Chun Li stood up and started to walk away, but he caught her hand. He stopped her from leaving. She turned around; she knew that no matter where she went he would find her. He led her around to face him. Vega then sat Chun Li on his lap. She knew what he was going to do. He pulled her blue silk nightgown down around her waist; exposing her breast. His hands wrapped around her; he then started kissing her neck. Chun Li closed her eyes when he reached her most intimate area. His strong hands tore away her panties. Underneath her she felt his member rise for the occasion. His hands cupped her breast. The hairs on the back of her head stood on end and her soft nipples became erect. Vega started to suckle her. She let out a soft moan. There was no turning back now, Chun Li felt his member enter her. He then picked up his rhythm. As they climaxed she fell into his arms, but he went limp. Waves of passion passed through them. He picked up Chun Li's hand and kissed it. She put her nightgown back on her shoulders. Quickly she got off his lap and ran out the room; she was full of guilt and shame. Vega remained seated catching his breath. When she left he noticed her discarded panties lying on the floor. He picked them up and put them in his pocket.  
  
***  
  
The next day Chun Li started in the mirror. No matter how long she bathed that morning she did not feel clean. She felt so dirty for what happened the night before. "Why didn't I fight back?" She sobbed to herself. "Why did I let him?" She combed her loose hair dark brown hair. She could still smell his scent on her; it was like a curse. "Why did I go in there in the first place?" She put the comb down, and then braced herself for her tears, but they did not come. Her act was over; she knew that could not lie to herself. Deep down she wanted it to happen since she wanted intimacy, but not the shame that came along with it. Once she realized this, then tears came down her cheeks. Her pride was subdued; she was always a chased woman, but now she gave into her desires with a man like Vega. Chun Li felt soiled and alien in her skin. She no longer recognized the woman in the mirror. She finished getting dressed in silence. She did not want to go down stairs; she could not face him. Without a moment's thought she opened the curtains to let in fresh air because she decided to stay in her room.  
  
***  
  
Vega got dressed that morning and then knocked on Chun Li's bedroom door, but she did not respond. He knew she was not going to come out of her room. Last night was fun for him, but he did not want to take her on a drunken whim. He wanted to savor the moment, make her feel special and remember every tawdry little detail. He knew she might feel animosity and remorse the morning after. Vega considered his options, but after trying to think up a solution he gave up and decided to just give her one of his late step-mother's expensive diamond necklaces. He figured she would fall in love with him with just one look at the necklace because if he could not sweet talk and charm her, then surely he could buy her. Chun Li was not a very social; he could not just slide it under her door and expect her to come out. Vega pondered when was the right time to give it to her. He then ordered a servant to fix a light brunch and put it on a tray. He wanted to serve her himself this morning.  
  
He took the tray to her room and unlocked the door. Chun Li was sitting in the lotus position on the bed staring out the window. "I knew you would come eventually."  
"Buenos dias," Vega smiled. Chun Li did not reply. "I see you slept late." He did not know what to say; he offered her a peach.  
"Why should I take anything from you?" She hissed, "You don't own me, I want you to get that straight." Vega approached her, but stopped short. "Just because of what happened last night doesn't mean that I'm your pet or something."  
"I don't consider you to be a pet; you are my guest," he replied. He walked towards her.  
"Leave the tray on the dresser over there," she replied coldly. Seeing him again made her sick to her stomach. Then her tears started to flow down her cheeks. Against her will she started to tremble with grief and shame. "Please," her voice softened. Vega stared at her. He saw that she was unsettled.  
"Tell me what do you want?" He asked.  
"I want to go home, go back to work, see my fiancé and even water my plants if they aren't dead already." She batted away her tears. He walked over to her and sat down beside her. Very gently he wiped away her tears with a napkin from the tray.  
"You will go home and see your beloved Ryu again. I swear it on my family's crest." Chun Li studied the peach; she was uncertain of Vega's motives. She looked into his eyes. Her father told her that they were the windows to a person's soul. Chun Li wanted to see for herself what kind of a man Vega really was. His previous actions were all orders from Bison, but since he was gone, Chun Li's mental profile of Vega had to be re-evaluated. He was no longer a lackey to a megalomaniac, but an unknown individual whom she assumed was working alone. Vega put the peach to her lips. She did not know what to think or how to make him out. She closed her eyes to keep from crying again; she hated her helpless situation. The gravity of the predicament was taking a hold of her; she did not know how to respond, so she took a bite of the peach. It sweetness was comforting. Chun Li opened her eyes to see Vega looking at her. His gaze was bewitching. Her heart started to pound. "That's a good girl," he replied. "Don't cry it will make your eyes get puffy."  
"Why are you being so kind to me?" She asked.  
"I want what I want and I want you." He smiled wickedly. "I am not an unreasonable man."  
"But you are still a man," she rebuffed. "What if I don't magically fall in love with you? What then?"  
"You can trust me."  
"How can I trust you? What have you done to earn my trust?"  
"I haven't hurt you have I?" Chun Li was puzzled and did not respond. Vega kissed her slowly on the cheek and then left the room. She knew the peach was a symbol of an unspoken agreement, but she took another bite out of it.  
  
***  
  
He shut the door behind him. Vega grinned wickedly; he knew everything was going as planned. Chun Li was starting to trust him and trust is what relationships are built off of. He tucked the necklace back into his pocket. He did not need to give it to her just yet. Her hardened exterior was beginning to melt. What drew him to her was the fact that she had reservations. But despite her reservations she was still a woman, she could be wined, dined and even romanced like the rest of them. He then realized his error, he would have given her anything in this world, but she asked to go home. Vega knew he had to work fast since she was leaving soon. He knew he had to turn up the charm or else. With all the information he had gathered about her, he knew that she had a soft spot for children.  
  
Vega set out to the nearby shanty town. As he passed the locals, they gave their greetings and respect to him. He was not considered apart of their society, but as a friend from a far away place. Then a short seven-year-old boy with tan brown skin ran up to Vega when he saw him. The boy wrapped his arms around him and gave him a big hug. He spoke to him in his creoled dialect of Portuguese, and took the boy back to his elder. When the elders saw the pair, they knew why he had come as well as the child. The boy pleaded with his elders; he wanted to live with the blond Spaniard. His elders thought, they grew found of the boy, but they knew that there was a world outside their home and he would have many opportunities out there than if he stayed with them. While all this was happening, Vega sat idly while the boy continued pleaded with them. Finally they made their decision and complied with the child. They then sent him back to his room to take a few things with him. They boy skipped hugged his elders and skipped away. Vega saw how happy the boy was, but he saw that the boy was green, inexperienced and innocent to the way of things. The boy had lost his mother at birth and was raised by his mild mannered grandparents. He started to wonder if he was doing the right thing by taking the boy from his peaceful yet poverty stricken home to live in the modern world with him. The boy did not know proper Portuguese or Spanish and hardly any English. Then the boy came back running with a small satchel on his back filled to the brim. Vega said a few worlds of the child's native creole dialect to his grandparents and took the boy back to his estate.  
  
***  
  
When he arrived Chun Li was out on the verandah enjoying the peaceful still environment and the cooling tropical breeze. She heard Vega arrived, but she did not care. He found her sitting on a chair. "Miss Xiang, you should never sit with your back to the door?" She turned around. He planted a kiss on her cheek. She faced him; she was brimming with so many emotions she did not know what to say.  
"Just call me Chun," she replied. Vega was stunned.  
"Why this change of heart? Miss. Xiang, I mean Chun?"  
"We aren't strangers any more, you and me. It's rather silly since we crossed the river last night that we should refer to each other by our family names." Vega nodded, he understood what she was saying perfectly, but he wanted to know if she really meant what she said. He kneeled beside her and kissed her passionately. He wanted to know if she would pull away. She was about to slap him, but he caught her hand.  
"Why do you hate me?" He asked. "We are not strangers like you said."  
"I can't help it; you make me hate you." She replied. "You worked for Bison. You probably had a hand in killing my father and now you have abducted me." Vega was not expecting that answer. He smiled reverently at her bluntness and replied.  
"I did not have a hand in killing your father. I never met the man. At the time Bison killed your father I was stationed here regulating a drug shipment with the local authorities in Santa Domingo."  
"Why should I believe you?" She retorted.  
"I have nothing to hide. You of all people should know how big the Shadowloo was. Bison probably handled your father personally." Vega was disappointed at her reaction, but asked out of spite. "Is there anything else you want to know?"  
"I'm sorry," she replied. He was even more surprised that she apologized. Vega took her hand and patted it. "I do have one more question," she replied. "How long have I been her?"  
"About four and a half weeks now," he answered.  
"So how long do you plan on keeping me here?"  
"About a week more."  
"And you are really going to let me go home just like that?" She asked. Vega nodded.  
"Just like that."  
"Do you know I can have you arrested? God knows how many crimes you committed by bringing me here."  
"Well next time when I want to take you on a vacation with me I will ask you first." He replied with a smirk. She gave him a placid look. "Chun today is a beautiful day. Come with me to the village. It's their growing season. The fields are blooming with flowers and other beautiful things." She thought about accepting the invitation; she had grown curious about outside the estate, but she did not reply. "Chun doesn't be that way. Don't hate me. I want to make amends for the past now."  
"How can you? In the past you wanted to kill me," she replied. He shook his head.  
"It was all an act. I never wanted to hurt you. Secretly I admired you. When we fought in the tournament I had only agreed with Bison to participate because I knew you would be there. I wanted to get something to remember you by, something I could hold because a memory could not be as real." He smiled and reached into his pocket. "And I got what I wanted." He took out a pocket watch and opened it; inside was a small bundle of brown hair tied with a red ribbon. Chun Li was shocked.  
"I don't know what to say," she replied.  
"Then don't say anything, I find women of a few words mysterious and alluring."  
"Vega you are asking a lot of me. I don't want to hurt you, but I could never fall in love with you. I am a good guy and well you are a bad guy. You are an international assassin and I am a detective at Interpol."  
"Never say never," he replied. She only looked at the hair. "Did you want to go to the village with me?" She nodded, she saw on harm in accepting his invitation.  
  
***  
  
The day was almost over. Chun Li and Vega returned back from the village. They then decided to watch the sunset on the verandah. He wanted to watch the sunset with her. Vega watched the sunsets and sunrises a million times, but seeing it with someone he cared for made the moment special. She on the other hand did not take notice to Vega who was then next to her. As the sun subsided into the darkening sky, she thought back to the village and of it's teems of blue eyed children. The children were all very friendly though and gave her hugs, kisses, flowers and even little trinkets. Vega leaned forward, put his chin on her shoulder and started nibbling her ear. "What are you thinking about?"  
"Today was all very nice, but I know what you are doing." He laughed off her comment. "How many children did you father in that village? I read somewhere that shanty towns are populated by mostly families and other relatives. Not to many families I know of have children with distinctly different features and who are significantly taller than all than their elders."  
"Oh, you are talking about the children of the Shadowloo. Chun, they are not my children. I was not the only man to be stationed here. I know Sagat fathered a few children; he had a reputation in the town. Surely you can't be accusing me of being of a whole generation of children, including Sagat's offspring as well?" Chun Li laughed in spite of herself at the thought of what Sagat's children might look like.  
"Fair enough," she replied, "I hope the girl grows up to look like her mother. She doesn't need to look like Sagat at all." Vega laughed, Chun Li soon followed again. "I pity Birdie's offspring."  
"Birdie was never stationed here and the man is too dim witted to figure out where babies come from besides I doubt he could figure out how to have one." Chun Li smiled; the sun had set a few minutes ago. "Do you have any children in the village then? It doesn't seem pretty likely you locked yourself in here and ignored the pretty women in the town."  
"I had to tend to business while I was here. Chun Li nodded. She wasn't really interested with in what Vega had to say; she was preoccupied and turned back to look at the sun. "Do you miss him?" He asked; he changed the subject when he saw she was no longer in the conversation. She strained to see the light on the horizon.  
"Who?" She asked, but then figured it out. "Oh! Yes I do."  
"I don't see how he leaves you and expect you to always be they're waiting for him with a big grin on your face and food on the table." She grinned; he was right and he barely knew Ryu.  
"It's fun sparring with him. He keeps it challenging since he will never fall for the same tricks twice."  
"But that still was not enough to keep him there with you."  
"Yes," she replied solemnly. "You are right about that. He's off in Japan fighting god knows who, but at least he calls me in between matches."  
"That's kind of him," he replied sarcastically. "What do you see in him? It sounds like you are in this relationship by yourself."  
"He is such a good man, Vega. You don't know him like I do. I enjoy his company and he is a very sensitive man despite what people may think of him." Chun Li did not want to prove to Vega that his observations were right. She reserved her tears and appeared to be reflecting gleefully on their relationship.  
"I see," he replied. She did not answer, but swallowed back he tears. Vega on the other hand sensed her sadness; took her hand and escorted her inside.  
  
***  
  
Author's note: So how am I doing so far? Is this interesting? Boring? Give me feedback. Tell me what's good, what's bad and what I need to work on. Thanks for all your feedback though, I really appreciate it!   
  
Oh yeah there is 1 more sex scene in here just to warn you, but that's at the end of the next chapter. 


	4. System

*****  
  
Author's note: Sorry it took me this long to update this fic.... I've been so busy and all. Also I've been writing YGO fics and updating my YGO site too. Normally I don't write long fics since I usually have very little time to type and edit my many long chapters. Anyways I hope this chapter pleases you all and makes up for the long period of absense I spent away from this fic. This is a pretty long fic about 10 chapters so don't hold your breath waiting for me to finish this story.   
  
Laters,  
  
The Fiery Mage  
  
*****  
  
Ryu called his fiancée from his hotel room. He figured Chun Li still was giving him the silent treatment. Somberly he stretched out in his bed and sat the phone next to him. He called one last time, but she did not pick up. He figured she turned off the ringer when she came home from work. He left another message apologizing to her, but he really wanted to hear her voice. Her forgiveness meant a lot to him, although in the past she always forgave him easily. The minutes passed slowly and there still were no in coming calls; his eyes were getting heavy. Ryu stared at the ceiling, hoping the phone would ring. Reluctantly he closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. He almost gave up when the phone rang. His eager hands grabbed the phone with lightening speed. "Hello," he replied, hoping it was her.  
  
"One ring," Ken replied. "Are you waiting by the phone?" Ryu did not respond. "What did you do this time?"  
  
"I don't know; I did not miss our engagement anniversary. It still is still on August 22 so it can't be that."  
  
"Did you call her at work?"  
  
"Yes," Ryu replied, "But I reached one of her coworkers and he told me that she went on vacation."  
  
"Vacation?" Ken asked.  
  
"She must really be angry at me. Chun knows my way of life; she knows that the fight is everything. It's what I based my life around. She always knew this about me; I don't know why she is that angry. It's no surprise."  
  
"There could be a logical reason for a sudden vacation."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"She probably had to go to Hong Kong to check in on her grandfather and her nephews."  
  
"You are probably right, but I feel guilty for the argument we had the night I left."  
  
"Ryu, since this is your last week here, why not buy her an expensive gift. It works every time Eliza is angry at me."  
  
"I suppose it's worth a try, but you know Chun Li has a temper." Ryu replied.  
  
"She will speak to you," Ken replied. He held back his other ideas. He did not want to get his friend full of suspicions. "Anyway Ryu it's late. Chun is probably asleep. Do you want to get a bite to eat somewhere?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'll be there in ten minutes."  
  
"Alright," he replied, and then hung up.  
  
"Why don't you return my calls?" He questioned the phone. Ryu rolled over, took his shoes out from underneath the bed and waited for his friend.  
  
*  
  
Chun Li looked out at the night sky. The atmosphere was still and usually quiet. She could sense there was a severe storm just beyond the gray horizon. Only a breath of air stirred in her room. She closed her bedroom windows and got ready for bed. As she braided her hair it began to rain.. Quickly she finished braiding her hair and turned off her lamp. She realized that if the storm intensified then the power could go out. The only light left in her room came from the hallway. As she laid back in bed staring out the window, she could not help but wonder about how her captivity would end. The storm began. She watched the lights in the sky leap from one end to the other. The flashes of lightening were beautiful and deadly but she still liked it. Then the thunder came, it was so loud that it rattled her insides. A few minutes later without warning the power went out, but it did not matter to her. She did her best to relax and she continued to watch the storm.  
  
As she stared at the storm she found herself thinking about her fiancée. The other night was the first time she cheated on him. After being in a relationship for ten years, five of which were long distance, she remained faithful and dedicated to their relationship. She worked very hard at trying to keep the lines of communication open between them, but it finally dawned on Chun Li that all her efforts were wasted. In the past she told herself that if she remained patient and supportive then Ryu would come back and settle down, but every time he came back he always found another reason to leave. She knew she had to end their engagement or else she would still be waiting on Ryu to marry her forever if he does not drop off the face of the earth first. That night she spent with Vega marked the beginning of the end for her engagement. Her relationship with Ryu was not all bad and she knew that in time she would meet someone else. She was officially a single girl again. Instead of feeling lonely, she counted her blessings and thought about the good times she had spent with Ryu. Chun Li then closed her eyes and rested.  
  
When she was relaxed and the thunder had ceased briefly, she heard a sound. It sounded like a far off cry. At first she thought it was her imagination, but then it grew louder. Her curiosity piqued; quietly she crept out of bed to investigate. The cries seemed to trail off, but she managed to pin point its direction. They appeared to be coming from Vega's room. She saw that his bedroom door was ajar. Despite the darkness she could tell Vega was not there. Against her better judgment she opened the door, not knowing what to expect. She was on high alert as she entered. From the corner of her eye, she saw a person huddled underneath the covers on the bed. She could not see the figure well, but she knew it had to be a child by its small size. Her maternal instincts kicked in and replaced her apprehension. Then the thunder crashed, the child cried started to cry louder. Chun Li did not know the child's language, but she knew that the storm was frightening it. She looked at the huddle little person, its dilemma tugged at her heart. Slowly she sat on the bed and pulled back the covers. "Hello," she addressed the child, but it continued to cry. "Don't be scarred." she said in a soothing tone. The child crawled towards her. They looked at each other. She saw that the child was a little boy. At first sight she knew his identity boy was. Then the thunder boomed again. The child held her hand tightly. Chun Li patted its head, trying her best to calm him.  
  
"Papa," he whimpered.  
  
"It will be okay. We will look for him together." She replied and then looked into his steel blue eyes with curiosity. The idea that Vega might be that boy's father was ironic as well as interesting to her. She continued to speak to the child, but she soon discovered that the boy knew very little English. The thunder boomed again; the boy clung to her for security. That simple act made her feel pity for him despite the animosity she had for his father. She knew that the boy would continue to cry if he were left alone. So she took him by the hand and searched for Vega. She and he walked the halls; they went into what seemed like every room, but found no one. At night the compound was extremely morbid in an elaborate sort of way to Chun Li; it looked like a vampire's den. When she gave up the search for Vega, the child was still frightened. She did not feel about right leaving him alone, so she picked him up and carried him back to her room. The child climbed into bed and took the side away from the window. She stroked the boy's hair and hummed a song she had learned when she was a child. The child felt at ease and slowly started to drift off. Chun Li figured that in the morning his father would be back from his nighttime excursion. As Chun Li looked at the sleeping child she could not help but wonder if she would ever become a mother. She had always wanted two children, a son and a daughter. Finally she gave into her weariness once she saw that the child was asleep. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.  
  
***  
  
That night a man had lost his life; Vega ripped open the man and gutted like a fish. He then stared at the body and admired his handy work. Without a second thought he cleaned the blood off of his claws and then walked away from the scene as if nothing happened. He had left the body where it could be washed away by the storm. When he arrived back the storm was still raging. The power was out and that the secondary generator was not on-line. No one was stirring in the compound and he was covered by the night; Vega had the opportunity to slip into his room unnoticed. His crime was truly prefect. The rain had washed away the blood that splattered on him and no one could bare witness and no one saw him leave or reenter the compound. He then changed into his dry clothes quickly and went into the study. There, he sat in his favorite chair and made a fire so he could have adequate light. Vega stared into the fire reflecting; he was hoping that Chun Li would come and pay him another visit, but he knew that would be unlikely. A smile crept across his face when he thought about her; he felt the warmness in his cheeks. Vega then started to laugh; his plan was taking on another dimension he did not foresee. He found his little obsession had for her turned into a little crush. It was a long time since he had a crush on anyone and now that he had one, it was on his lovely adversary. He loved the challenge she was to him as well as her beauty. Every time he glanced at her across the table, his stare was met with iciness, but he liked the fire she had in her. She never batted an eye at him or shrieked back. Chun Li was unlike any person he had ever met and her charm and grace made a lasting impression him. Vega knew she sized him up a while ago and studied him every time their eyes met.   
  
The closer he was to her the more he grew to understand her. A whole week had passed since they were intimate. He questioned her motivation for the encounter. He wondered if they were an expression of some remote feelings for him coming to the surface or if her motivation apart of a plan she had concocted. Whatever her motivations, Vega's feelings were becoming an issue, something he did not foresee. He originally wanted to have his way with her, and when he was finished, ransom her back to Interpol, but he could not follow though with his plan. He knew Interpol would give anything to get back one of their best agents, but he did not see where he would gain anything substantial with that plan. He knew that it would not give him pleasure to make Chun Li suffer or break her will; she was far too exquisite to harm. Vega could not bring himself to harm a person if he could not find a defect in them. Most of his victims were the homeless and the foolish people who dared to cross him. Vega figured it would be beneficial to change his plans since he could not find pleasure in the original plan. "I must be growing soft," he whispered to himself. Then he got ready to retire for the night. When he decided to look in on Manuel, he saw that his bedroom door was open and he was missing. Vega did not see him not downstairs when he came in.. He then checked the nanny's room, but she was asleep and the boy was not in there. There were so many places a child could crawl into and suffocate, Vega thought. "It has only been a week and I already lost him!" He exhaled. Vega searched the near by closets and crawl spaces.  
  
When morning came Vega still did not find his son; he was erratic and beside himself. By this time all the servants were stirring and combing every inch of the compound; looking for Manuel. Vega continued to second-guess his decision to raise his only son and thought about giving him back to his grandparents, but quickly changed his mind. He had wanted to make him a proper gentleman, but Vega was beginning to regret taking him. He knew very little about children and his childhood was no help to him either. Vega quietly retreated back to his study. The fire he made during the night had died out before dawn. With the morning's sunlight shining in the room, his parent's portrait was fully visible and unnaturally lit. Vega could not help but gaze at his father's image. His anger started to whelm up in him, he could not stand the gaze of the man in the picture. He quickly snatched the picture off the wall, but the wooden frame was still hanging on the nail. The force of the tug splintered the picture frame causing it to split. Vega did not notice that the splinters impaled his hands; he was infuriated. He would have torn the portrait to shred, but he then was reminded why he kept it. That painting was the only thing left of his mother. Gently he stroked her image, leaving a crimson streak of blood behind. Slowly his anger subsided and Vega placed the picture in the corner. He then sat back in his chair and slowly; one by one removed the splinter in his hands. Despite the pain he was still thinking about his son. If he had managed to go outside in the storm, the downpour could have washed him away. The ferocious storm could easy carry away a small boy. He glanced down at this hands, the sight of blood always seemed to soothe him. Then Vega remembered that the front door was locked when arrived late last night, but he still had his servants searching for him outside.  
  
***  
  
Chun Li was the first to wake up. She gently got out of bed, trying not to wake him. Then she dressed quickly and slipped out the room without a sound. When she found Vega, he was asleep in his chair. As she looked at him, it only confirmed her beliefs; the boy was indeed his son. She had no doubt about it. The child had his exact features. She turned around and was about to leave the room when he spoke. "What time is it?"  
  
"I don't know; I have not seen a clock in this place." Vega sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. Chun Li was debating whether to tell him that she knew about the boy, but she decided to act on her first instincts. "I met your son last night. He was hiding underneath the covers in your room." She observed Vega, but he gave no immediate reaction. "I had to take him room by room looking for you because he was frightened by the storm."  
  
"My son?' He replied.  
  
"Do you have any more children?" She asked. Vega shook his head. "He should not have been left all alone." She scolded him.  
  
"Where is he now?" He got up from his chair a bit dazed. Chun Li folded her arms and observed Vega's distinctions.  
  
"He's still asleep in my room," she replied. You should have been there to comfort him instead leaving in the middle of the night. He was calling for his Papa." Vega smiled; he could tell she was sincere by the stern tone of her voice. He kissed her on the cheek slowly and went to check on his son. Chun Li quietly followed him.   
  
When they entered the room, the boy was just beginning to wake up.  
  
"Papa," the boy sat up and smiled. Vega calmly addressed the boy. Chun Li did not understand their language, but the sight was touching nonetheless.  
  
"Thank you for being there for him last night Chun," he replied.  
  
"You are welcomed, "she blushed. "What is his name?"  
  
"Manuel" he replied. Chun Li saw that he did truly care for the boy, by the way his eyes lit up when he spoke his name. Their eyes only met briefly, but Chun Li felt a chill down her spine, it was he saw right through her.  
  
***  
  
He watched Manuel struggled using his fork and knife at the breakfast table. Manuel was progressing well to the life he was offering him. Vega liked the fact that they all were at the table; her presence there gave him a sense of family, something he hasn't felt in a long time. He knew that Manuel would grow up to be a handsome gentleman with his guidance, but it was Chun Li who concerned him. Vega did not want to walk away from her even though the situation they were in would eventually come to a close. She was not like any woman he ever met. Chun Li's eyes shifted from him to Manuel. He knew she was sizing both them up. No matter what situation she was in, she would always be a predator; it was her nature Vega figured. She was a strong and beautiful fighter just like him. He remembered when they first met; it was at their first match. They both were match in speed and strength, but it was her determination that allowed her to prevail. It was at that moment a spark was lit deep within him and from that point on he admired her from afar. Now that she was there mere feet away him, he saw that she was completing the family he was beginning to build with his son.  
  
After dinner Manuel went with his nanny leaving his father and Chun Li alone. In a couple more hours it would be time for Manuel to go to bed. Chun Li knew something could happen; Vega might make some sort of move on her. She knew Vega was not done with his little scheme and would not let her go until it was complete, but she pushed the unnerving thoughts out of her head and just waited for him to make the next move. Before she could retreat to her room, he called her. Reluctantly she turned around and looked at him. "We have to talk about the other night." Chun Li stopped in her tracks and looked in his direction. "I don't want you to feel obliged to satisfy me or act in a way you think I want you to. You are free to do what you want."  
  
"I don't know what you mean," she replied.  
  
"I believe you do," he answered coyly. "As much as I enjoy your company, I'm not a fool. I know you and I know you are up to something. My dear Chun, the next time we sleep together again it's going to be different.; you are really going to like it."  
  
"Is that all?" Chun Li asked. Vega gave her a sly grin.  
  
***  
  
The day was hot, but breezy. Chun Li was restless. She was tired of wearing the clothes that were picked out for her and having breakfast and dinner with the mad man who abducted her. Her only sanctuary was her bedroom there, but even there she knew she was not safe. No matter where she went in the compound she was on high alert, at any given moment something could happen. She pined for freedom, Vega's superficial remark, "You are free to do what you want," was just a mockery. She had no where to go and did not venture outside without him. But she knew that running away would prove to be a failure, Vega thought everything through. He would not allow her to leave easily or else his plans would have been for nothing. Even if she was free to roam around, her freedom on the island was another means of torture. She wanted to leave.  
  
"If only," she sighed. She walked to the main door, a couple servants saw her, but paid no attention. She had tried to ask the servants or help, but the language barrier was too great and Vega paid them too well. Chun Li opened the door. For awhile she stared out at the outside world. She had not been alone outside since she was brought there. The clean fresh air was tempting. Cautiously she stepped outside; the sun was warm on her face and she could smell the roses growing in the nearby garden. The scenery would have been beautiful to her if it was not her prison. Chun Li took a few more steps and looked around. She then turned around to look at the compound. Its drab gray granite and iron exterior was at odds with the garden growing around it. The building looked cold and dead while the plants were green, hardy and growing. She turned back around, she could not bare looking at the building any longer. Chun Li continued to walk until she reached the end of the garden.  
  
At the end of the garden were a thick growth of trees, shrubs and other greenery. Chun Li hiked through the jungle before her until she reached a small clearing. There she saw Manuel and his nanny. The nanny looked gaunt and in her early sixties. Her gray hair was parted in the middle and pulled back tightly into a bun. At first the pair did not see her. She watched the nanny grab the boy's arm and harshly scolding him. They were speaking another language, but the nanny's harsh shrill voice unnerved her. When Chun Li stepped forward, both the nanny and Manuel winced. The nanny looked at Chun Li then let Manuel's arm go. She took a couple steps back; her expression grew angrier when Manuel made a remark to her. Manuel seized the opportunity and ran to Chun Li. Instantly she regained her composure; walked over to them and coldly made a comment to Chun Li directly. The words were lost on her, but the meaning was understood. She then walked away leaving the pair staring at her retreat. Manuel smiled and walked over to a nearby tree. Eagerly he took out his soccer ball. He then began kicking the ball, urging Chun Li to play with him. She smiled, she was very familiar with soccer. She had spent her childhood playing the game. Manuel pointed out the goals and took off running with the ball. The two of them began to play soccer. Chun Li enjoyed the game and for a brief moment forgot about her predicament. She liked being where Vega's influence was not present. 


	5. Remember

_Authors Note: Sorry it took some time huge understatement but well things got busy with me and well I ended up re-writing this chapter over again. Any how I hope you like it…. I've really been busy these days. Read and respond J _

The sun set hours ago and the house was still. She had not seen Vega in weeks and felt at ease. Chun Li sat on under her umbrella on the patio listening to the rain. The rain drops cooled the air leaving her in a state of meditation. The detailed she took for granted stood out and she her prospective were clouded. She knew that this ordeal had changed her, but there was nothing she could do about it. Everything was different there, the rain, the language, the people even her. "A penny for your thoughts," a voice said to her.

"I was wondering when you would show up," she replied.

"I wish I was better company for you, but a matter had to be tended to quickly." She turned to face him. He was clean, neat and dry, not a drop of rain touched him. "Come inside," he bid her, his voice had a touch of concern.

"Where were you," she questioned him. She walked back into the house, shaking the rain from her umbrella. "Manuel was looking for you."

"Were you looking for me to?" He smiled; "Don't play so coy. I know you are attracted to me." He seized her upper arms. "This maybe our last chance that we can share nights like this. All the other times, we were in different places in our lives."

"Fabio," Chun Li replied. Vega put one of his long lean fingers on her lips."

"Sshh! Don't talk, you look stunning right now." Only the sound of the rain hitting the windows could be heard. The pair looked at each other. "If I ask you to stay with me, would you stay?"

"I didn't know I had a choice."

"You do," he replied. "Will you stay with me?"

"You know I can't." She studied his expression. "I'm not like you. We are too different, and I have a life that I'm not willing to abandon."

'You and I are cut from the same cloth, can't you see that?"

'I am on the other side of he law. You are a criminal, I'm a international police detective."

'Tell me you don't long for this? Tell me that your life is fulfilling. I see how you looked at me when I was your only Shadowlaw informant. Deep down you liked what you saw, the rush you experienced and the feelings you had."

'I wanted revenge, that was not some romantic high," she rebuffed. "Stop, just stop this game! You don't know about the other side of the law."

"No, but I see the effect it has on you." Vega brushed her hair out of her face. "Tell me why you are rejecting me," he replied." I don't understand. No one has ever rejected my advances."

"How could I give into you? If I did, I'd lose a part of myself." She broke free from his grasp and pushed past him. "You've been away, you should check on your son." She opened the door and rushed out of the room. Her heart was racing, the same empty feelings were reappearing and they could not be ignored. Vega was right, but she could not give into him.

She returned to her room alone and readied herself for bed. As she was about to pull back the covers she looked at the door. It was only closed, anyone could come inside the room. After all this time she realized she never locked the door. Uneasily she turned the lock, feeling the futility of her efforts. "He probably has the key if he doesn't break the door down," she said to herself. Chun Li tested the door again. It was locked now, and she was ready for bed.

Her mind was uneasy and she could not fall asleep. As she lied in bed with her eyes closed, she felt that someone was in her room Quickly she sat up and saw the bedroom door was open. "Why are you afraid of me?" Vega replied as he came through the door. 'Stay with us, be Manuel's mother."

"I'm not afraid," she jumped off the bed. Her bare feet stumbling to regain their balance from her sudden upheaval.

"I'm not afraid," she repeated.

"Then why are you trembling." He asked. She backed away from him again, she wanted to get out of the room and go. Boldly he brushed the delicate pink nightshirt strap off her shoulder. She quickly put the strap back on her shoulder and took a step back. She then put her hands in front of herself to get something between them, but that did not stop Vega. She continued to back up until she was pinned against the wall. There was no place left for her to retreat to. He put his arms around her and pressed her against the wall. She pushed him away, but Vega seized her before she could retreat. He looked into her eyes; his stare cut into her very soul. It was like he saw past her facade. She felt like there was nothing she could hide from his stare.

The moistness of his tongue and the heat of his breath made her react. Before she knew it, it was over; she had opened her eyes when she felt the heat of the sun shine on her face. Chun Li look around the room; she was bewildered, shaken and unsettled. Her room was quiet; the door was still locked. At first she did not know what happened, but quickly came to realize that it was all just a dream. "Nothing happen," she exhaled. The feeling of shame permeated through her. Vega was an attractive man, but he was not the type of man she need to get involved with. All her life she was on the straight and narrow path of justice. "How could I think of such things," she scolded herself. The dream was over, but still she felt her heart pounding. Chun Li wrapped up in her covers and buried her face in the pillow. These feelings were unfamiliar to her and she did not know what to think or do. She was restrained by her passions as well as her honor. Nothing was clear to her, except the shame she felt for desiring a man like Vega. She focused on the quiet and softness of her bed. Then there was a knock on her door. She did not want to answer, but the person kept knocking. Tears started to whelm up in her eyes; she felt vulnerable and weak. Reluctantly she got out of bed. Her mind became flooded with images, some of them frightened her while others were oddly arousing. She was not prepared; her heart and her mind were divided and she felt a drowning sense of remorse. She could not face the person on the other side of the door. "Please don't let it be him," she prayed to herself. "Anyone, but him." When she put her hand on the door knob, the knocking stopped and her room was silent again. Chun Li was at ease, but she knew she had to pull herself together.

Manuel walked away from Chun Li's room. He had hoped she would play with him again. She was the only one who actually played with, but since she was not awake he decided to explore.

"I wish my friends were here," he sighed. He was getting home sick and longed for a few familiar faces. Manuel wandered down the halls peeking into the each room. Since no one was awake he could come and go as he pleased. At the end of the hall, there was a particularly strange looking door. It was made of metal and had a heavy lock on it. To a child the heavy door and the lock only made the room more inviting. Manuel sheepishly stepped into the room. It was dark; there were only two small widows and he could not find a light switch. Cautiously he made his way across the room. At the dead center of the room he found a peculiar indentation in the floor. Something heavy had been there and it was wide enough to take up half of the room. He then walked the outline of the crater. The room was so big, and it had to contain treasure. As he circled the room a hand grabbed him and spun him around roughly.

"What are you doing in here," hissed an older woman. "If you break anything I'll be blamed for it." Manuel started at the gaunt woman. She was slightly taller than him and stank of garlic and medicine. "Now why don't you be a good boy and go back to your room."

"What is the room called and what do people do in here?"

"Just stop what you are doing and get out of here. If you break anything I'll be blamed for it."

"Sorry," he replied sarcastically. "Every room in a house has a name, like a living room, a dining room and a bath room." The woman took his hand and drug him out of the room.

"Comings and goings, I suppose," she replied.

'What is in that hole in the floor?" He asked.

"Time for bed child," the woman lead him back to his room.

"But I just woke up," he replied. "Is Papa awake yet?" The woman shook her head. "Anyone else awake?" She shook her head again. "Can we at least stop by my father's room before you send me back to bed?" The woman let out a sigh and nodded.

Vega was fastening his shirt in front of the mirror admiring himself. He was so sure and full of himself. Tomorrow was the last day he would have Chun Li for company. He then put the necklace into his pants pocket. At the same moment Manuel came bursting in the room all riled up and happy. "You are awake! Papa!" He hugged his father.

"What are you doing up this late," he replied. The servant quickly closed the door. Vega took no notice of the woman. "I thought you were still asleep; what are you doing up this early?"

"I came to see you," he smiled; the light in his eyes shown with a child-like innocence.

"So you did," Vega picked up his son.

"What are we doing today?" He asked. Vega observed his son. The boy was small for his age; extreme poverty did not breed strong healthy children, but Manuel will have many years left to catch up to the boys his own age. Vega smiled, his son had inherited his attractive features.

"Do you miss your old life?"

"Huh?" The boy looked confused. Vega sat him down and finished dressing. Manuel started to jump on the bed."

"Manuel, don't jump on the bed." The boy looked over at him and then stopped.

"Sorry," he replied and then landed with one big flop. "It is so bouncy." He then rolled on the sheets. "You are rich right Papa? This bed probably cost you like a million bad-jillion dollars. I wish my friends were here, they'd be so jealous." He then walked over to his father. "Can I invite a few friends over? They won't believe all things I've seen here."

"How about you visit your friends. I don't want any of your friends to get lost." He replied with a silly grin on his face; he did not want a bunch of children running all over.

"Yeah!" He jumped up. "I'll get dressed!

"I'll tell someone to take you in the morning," Vega replied. "I have a couple things that I have to take care of." Manuel then shook his head.

"I don't want someone to take me." He pouted. "How about Chun; she's nice? I know she doesn't speak the language, but she's good at soccer and she's a grown up!"

"No, I don't think so Manuel. She has prior engagements after breakfast, besides you said it yourself, she speaks another language. I'll select someone who is use to the village."

"Aww," he pouted. "But I want Chun!" Vega had little patience and he had his mind on other things. He continued to get dressed, primping wasn't as enjoyable with a squabbling child around. Without saying a word Vega pointed to the door, his posture was straight unmoving.

"I will select someone more suitable and that is settled," he replied with an airs of agitation. Manuel somberly got off the bed.

"Okay," he answered and shut the door behind him.

In a hotel on the mainland, Vega was meeting with a business client. The rented office space resembled a discothèque; velveteen paintings hung on the dingy red walls. In the center of the room was a crystal dome over the ceiling light. To some the room was adequate, but Vega was not pleased. The seedy atmosphere made doing business even more degrading with his client.

Vega sat in a chair opposite of his client, a short pudgy man with a red solemn face. His name was either Enrique, Diego or Fernando, but it did not matter. He was just another middleman of a local drug lord. Those men in that part of the world changed with the seasons; only the smart survived and this man did not have with it took.

As he talked, Vega scrutinized his face, the folds between his chins and his high forehead with a receding hairline. His front teeth were missing which made him spit as he talked. "You said that you'd take care of the matter."

"I have it under control," Vega replied coolly.

"That cop is getting too close," the man replied.

'I said I have it taken care of. Have I ever let you down?" The man looked at Vega.

"I trust you are a man of your word," he replied. Quickly he changed the subject; he sensed an uneasiness. The only thing he had to protect him were two men standing outside of the room and the piece he kept hidden below his heart. "You look like you are good with the ladies. Tell me what do you think of this?" He took out a jewelry box from his inner jacket pocket. My daughter's having her quinceanera; I didn't know what to buy her. I figured she is like her mother and liked expensive jewelry." He opened the box and let Vega have a look.

"A ruby bracelet." Vega replied.

"It's her birthstone." the man added. "She should like it right?"

"I don't see why not." Vega saw that his fat associate was starting to sweat. Each drop rolled down the side of his face, leaving glistening trail. "Have children?" Vega shook his head. "Children are a blessing." He smiled at his now quiet companion. "You should have one some day."

"Does your boss doubt me?"

"He doesn't doubt you." The man replied, his voice began to shake. "He's more concerned than anything."

"Did your boss send you here or are you checking up on me?"

"I just wanted to see how things were going."

"And how are things going?" Vega leaned back. The man was now squirming in his chair.

"Uh uh," he stammered. Vega raised his voice.

"I said I have it taken care of!" He eyed the pudgy man. His face turned from red to a white. "What did I say?"

"That you have it taken care of," the man repeated.

"Do I make you uncomfortable." Vega grinned. The sight of the fat slobbery man disgusted him. A trickle of slobber rolled down his chins and into a crevice.

"No, no," he tried to reassure Vega as he rose from his chair. The man quickly reached for his piece, but Vega was too fast for him.

"I should cut you open like the pig you look like," Vega sneered. He put his hand over the man's mouth and slit his throat with a letter opener on the desk. The man tripped over his chair, gushing blood all over his desk. He tried to call for help, but his voice were wordless gurgles. "No one to save you now. Your guards are dead." Vega stood over the man and watched him try to get up. When the man reached out for him, Vega kicked him back down. He savored his kill, and watched his prey squirm as he died slowly. As a memento he took the bracelet from the bloody box and slipped it into his pocket. "You won't be needing this anymore." The man tried to attack him, but he had lost too much blood. He lied on his back clutching his throat, trying to stop the bleeding. "Now to finish you," he smiled. "First I am going to cut off your pig nose and then your ears."

Chun Li arrived early for breakfast in the dinning room. Manuel was sitting at the table, dressed neatly. Vega had not arrived. He had such a sweetness to him and an innocence that changed the very air in the room. The boy smiled at her.

"I see you lost a tooth", she relied to Manuel. "I would tell you about the tooth fairy, but you would not understand me." That moment she sensed Vega's presence, like a dark cloud passing over the sun..

"You are so good with him." Vega said. "He talks about you a lot."

"I play soccer with him." Chun Li smiled. "Manuel is a good soccer player."

"He's been through so much since his mother died and yet he remains a child."

"I want her to take me, ask her for me." Manuel pleaded. Vega ignored him.

"I bought you a gift," Vega walked over to her. He stopped behind her chair. "Aren't you going to ask me what it is?"

"I know it's something expensive."

"What is wrong?

'Why did you buy this for me? You never adequate answers." He placed a thin oblong box in front of her.

'To tempt you." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Aren't you going to open it?"

"This is nothing, but a game to you." Chun Li pushed the box away from her. Vega started rubbing her shoulders.

"Has anyone told you that you have an exquisite profile." He kissed her cheek.

"I don't want to be played with like a doll." She removed his hand from her. "Just because you picked out my clothes, you can't expect me to go along with your wishes?"

"What do you want?" Vega asked. "I know you want something."

"It's time I go back to the outside world."

"What brought on this change?"

"All this" she replied. "I just want to go home."

"How can I prove my intentions to you?"

"I want to make a phone call," she replied. "It's a simple request."

"And who do you want to call?" Vega replied. "Everyone believe you are on vacation."

"I can get my messages of the machine for starters."

"Not going to call that fiancé of yours?"

"He's not home," she replied. Vega smirked.

"Open, the box, Chun, I know you will like it." She stared at the box; she knew it was apart of his game. "I like to tempt you; especially when you put up a fight." Chun Li remained silent. Vega's patience waned; he opened the box for her, but she did not look at it's contents. "Do you like it? Red is a good color for you."

"It's probably beautiful," she replied. "But I asked to make a phone call." Her gaze fixed squarely at Manuel. Vega took a cell phone out of his pocket. "It's a clone, virtually untraceable." He sat it down in front of her. Chun Li now had a chance to make contact with the outside world, but she did not know what to do. She could not understand why he had given her the phone.

"Why?" Vega slipped the bracelet on her wrist.

"I have my reasons." He smiled brazenly. His blue eyes shined with a warmth to them. "You can go home tomorrow if you like. I will see to it personally." Their eyes met; she could see his sincerity. "I want you to keep this." He fastened the bracelet on her wrist. "I will leave you to make your call." He left the room and shut door behind him. She looked at the phone silently for a minute.

"What are your reason." She whispered to herself. Then she dialed the phone. No one answered. She called another number and she left a message. Soon she realized that there must have be a time difference between there and Beijing. She made her last call to her apartment in hopes Ryu would be there. No one was home. The usual messages were on her answering machine. Chun Li began to wonder if anyone was looking for her. It appeared that no one knew where she was and no one cared. The silence on the other end of the phone was worse than being her confinement. She hung up the phone. For a while she stared at it. Then she began to wonder what her next course of action should be. There was no one left for her to call.

She sat in the chair and looked at the phone, alone with her thoughts. Vega quietly entered the room. "It's about three in the morning there." He said. "I'm surprised you did not call our boss and tell him to save you."

"I trust you," she replied.

"If you trust me then this should be easy." He offered Chun Li a yellow almond shaped pill. "This will put you to sleep. When you wake up, you will be back in your apartment."

"Why can't it be a blindfold?"

"You are to smart for that," Vega replied. "Do you want a glass of water?"

"No," She looked at the pill. "Is this when I take the pill and say good bye to you?" She rolled it between her fingers, contemplating her options.

He looked into her eyes. "Don't say good bye if it is too hard for you to do." She quickly swallowed the pill. "Good night Chun," he kissed her on the forehead.

The pill worked quickly. She tried to speak but it was too late. Everything was hazy and there was nothing she could do now. Vega caught her before she fell from the chair. "Remember, " he whispered in her ear before everything faded to black.

Ryu woke up. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock radio. The digital number glowed 3:13AM. "Who could be calling at this time?" He grumbled at the phone. He turned on the light and walked across the room. Ryu picked up the receiver, but it was too late, the dial tone greeted his, "hello". He hung up the phone and was about to go back to sleep. Something wasn't right, he felt a little uneasy. Was that Chun Li? He thought, but he wasn't sure and the person did not call back.

_Author's note: How was it??_


End file.
